The invention refers to a spinneret for wet spinning.
A spinneret for wet spinning is known from DE 199 35 327 A1 that comprises a spinneret plate with a plurality of nozzle openings. The nozzle plate, which is designed like the bottom of a pot, is attached to the underside of a housing to which the solution to be spun is supplied. The nozzle openings are arranged in four sectors separated by channels. It is the function of the channels to allow a concentrated precipitation bath, which is as homogeneous as possible, to flow around the freshly spun filaments, i.e. to allow the filaments leaving from the inner region of the nozzle plate to be exposed as far as possible to the same coagulation conditions as the filaments in the outer region.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,861 describes a wet spinning spinneret with a spinneret plate wherein the nozzle openings are arranged in an annular zone. The spinneret plate mounted to the underside of a housing has a displacing member associated thereto inside the housing, which displacing member guides the flow of spinning solution into the nozzle opening zone and which is arranged as a cylinder or a truncated cone between the inner side of the spinneret plate and a sieve or filter layer extending inside the housing and parallel to the spinneret plate. The upper end of this displacing member terminates in an end portion at the sieve or filter layer, the end portion extending parallel to the sieve or filter layer.
DE 75 28 63 U describes a wet spinning spinneret in a coagulation bath, comprising a circular nozzle plate and a flow deflection device opposite the nozzle plate, by means of which the freshly spun filaments, in particular those spun in the central region of the nozzle plate, are supplied with fresh coagulation liquid. The flow deflection device is a tube closed on one side, whose symmetry axis is directed perpendicularly to the centre of the nozzle plate and is thus placed in the flow of freshly spun filaments. On the shell side, the tube has outflow openings for the coagulation liquid.